


home is wherever i'm with you

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: “Your arms aren’t fair, Matt. They’re just not, they’re unfair to the rest of us mere skinny armed mortals.” Foggy always thought he could play things off, make his jokes ambiguous enough so he could control the reaction. He didn’t know that Matt always knew his intentions, could hear his heartbeat change when a joke flopped or when he managed to pass something off as purposefully funny.The sincerity in Foggy’s voice made Matt chuckle, it was actually more of a giggle that he tried to disguise as something at least slightly more masculine. It was so classically Foggy, a drop of alcohol in sight and he became a robot programmed to give the most elaborate compliments. The best part? They were all genuine, Foggy truly could find a good thing to say about everyone. Matt loved that about him.





	home is wherever i'm with you

“We’ve made history tonight.” Foggy announced, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders before pulling him flush. It was a beautiful night, warm to the point where the air felt thick like honey, and they were on their way home. Their last test for the semester had taken place hours before and in an attempt to recover from the weeks of stress Foggy had suggested heading out for drinks.

That was around four hours ago and after more drinks than could be counted on two hands and dances that would be considered obscene outside of the four walls of the bar, going home had become the best idea if neither wanted to die from alcohol poisoning.

Foggy’s head pounded along with the rhythm of the song that they had last danced too and he smiled at the thought of them together, a dopey grin that Matt accidentally mirrored.

“Oh, really?” Matt asked as he wiggled his arm around Foggy’s back so he could hold on to his waist. It was to keep him upright, he’d had significantly less to drink and therefore had taken the role of the designated driver so to speak. He liked it, Foggy enjoyed the drinking and the dancing far more than he did and he enjoyed feeling useful.

“They’re going to be telling stories of that dance off for decades, my friend.” Foggy sighed. Matt snorted.

“You won’t remember it tomorrow so maybe that’s for the best.” These nights out almost always ended the same way, they’d stumble back to their dorm laughing and making fools of themselves till they finally got inside. Once they were inside then Foggy would collapse down on the first bed he saw and declare it his bed for the night, it was always Matt’s bed.

It was an undiscussed tradition between them, Matt could have slept in Foggy’s bed but he argued that his bed was his own and he didn’t mind sharing. That was partly the reason why, he also couldn’t stand the feeling of Foggy’s sheets that were perfectly fine in reality but not for his delicate senses. It also meant that his own bed would smell like Foggy for the next few days which Matt was yet to explore why he liked that so much.

Things quieted down a little after that, the silence comfortable amongst the sound of the city working around them. It wasn’t until they walked onto the campus that Foggy piped up, his eyebrows furrowed and his arm lifted so he could look at Matt’s hand on his waist.

“Your arms aren’t fair, Matt. They’re just not, they’re unfair to the rest of us mere skinny armed mortals.” Foggy always thought he could play things off, make his jokes ambiguous enough so he could control the reaction. He didn’t know that Matt always knew his intentions, could hear his heartbeat change when a joke flopped or when he managed to pass something off as purposefully funny.

The sincerity in Foggy’s voice made Matt chuckle, it was actually more of a giggle that he tried to disguise as something at least slightly more masculine. It was so classically Foggy, a drop of alcohol in sight and he became a robot programmed to give the most elaborate compliments. The best part? They were all genuine, Foggy truly could find a good thing to say about everyone. Matt loved that about him.

“Your arms are fine, Foggy.” Matt said, his cane tapping against the floor in between words, a somewhat steady rhythm to it. Foggy scoffed before reaching down to lay his hand over the one on his waist, pressing down enough so that Matt’s hand wasn’t just gently holding him.

“When do you get the time to work out? Why aren’t you suffering in a ocean of study notes like the rest of us? I have so many questions, mainly how are your hands so soft?” Foggy remained looking down at Matt’s hand, making it so neither of them were really looking where they were going. He rubbed his thumb along Matt’s knuckles and hummed drunkenly to himself, thinking something about getting a good moisturiser.

Matt was all smiles, his life had revolved around people leading him places and him following suite but Foggy was the first person ever to trust him to lead the way. Some obvious help was needed but to be treated as a human and not a disability needing to be tackled first, it was the best feeling.

“Genetics.”

“Your dad was a boxer, Matt.” Foggy finally looked away from Matt’s hand and back up to his face, his lovely flushed pink face. When Matt was drunk it was as clear as day on his face, his whole face would light up like a little girl’s strawberry pink bedroom. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was actually cute as shit. “He probably had hands like Leather. Hey, did I ever-”

“If you tell me about how your mom wanted you to be a butcher, I promise I will leave you to walk the rest of the way back.” Matt practically skipped. The mention of his dad tugged on his heart a little but he’d learnt to cope with that, it didn’t hurt as much as it used to. Besides, it was impossible to be sad when Foggy was laughing and sounded like sunshine personified.

The silence grew again but they smiled into it, cheeks rosy and Foggy’s hand still clutching over Matt’s. He could move it, could being the word. Why would he when it was warm and soft beneath his fingertips? Another question popped into his mind, was the rest of Matt soft like this?

Foggy was an affectionate guy, he’d hugged Matt plenty of times so it wasn’t as though they had never touched before. He’d never paid attention to the details. Why would he? It was the sort of thing you noticed about a pretty girl, not about your straight roommate. He shrugged the thoughts away, alcohol could make you think all kinds of things.

“Stairs, buddy.” Foggy said like routine as they approached their building. The tip of Matt’s cane bumped against the start of the stairs and he stumbled a little, his fingers immediately digging into Foggy’s side. “I warned you.”

Matt chuckled to himself and lifted his cane up so it wouldn’t bump up against the stairs as he and Foggy began to walk up them. His grip on Foggy’s waist didn’t soften, not until it was called attention to.

“I might start to bruise if you don’t loosen up.” Matt immediately pulled his hand away after Foggy spoke, his arm dropping from around him and falling to his side. The pressure was as quickly missed and Foggy’s smile dropped. Matt could be sensitive about certain things and while he never treated him like he was breakable, Foggy didn’t want him to ever feel as though he was different. “Hey, do you think you could bench me? Like, if you really wanted to?”

Foggy opened the front door to the building as the tension in Matt’s face loosened and that beautiful smile returned. For someone who had their eyes covered up most of the time, he could be so damn expressive. Matt jutted his bottom lip out and shrugged, his hand brushing up against Foggy’s thigh.

“I’ve never benched anyone before.” He said, contemplating the idea genuinely. By now he knew the layout of the dormitory and didn’t need as much help getting to the next flight of stairs, but he liked Foggy leading him. Matt let Foggy direct him as he thought about his question. “I think I could.”

“You’re a dream, Murdock. An absolute dream.”

For someone who did it a lot, Matt didn’t like listening to Foggy’s heartbeat. It gave him answers to things and helped out in a lot of instances but it felt invasive at times. He could picture how Foggy would react if he were to ever find out and that reaction wasn’t going to be good.

People’s hearts didn’t actually skip a beat but you could get palpitations and Matt had only heard Foggy ever have a few and it was always around him. It was when they got into talks like this, the lines between banter and flirting blurred by alcohol. Yet another thing added onto a list of stuff he hadn’t explored, one day though when he wasn’t scared of the consequences.

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” Matt changed the subject to something easier before they had to tackle yet another and much longer flight of stairs. Foggy’s arm around his shoulder tighten ever so slightly to give Matt something steady to ground him. They managed it up to their dorm without so much as a small trip; it was usually Foggy more than anyone else who’d end up at the bottom of the stairs in a heap, but not that day.

“We still sharing?” Foggy finally pulled his arm away so he could fish for his keys, soon finding them and the abundance of key chains attached and unlocked their room. He walked in first and Matt listened after him, slightly confused as to why after tens of times of Foggy falling asleep in his bed that he ask now if it was okay.

“If you want.” He said casually, as if he wasn’t in his head hoping that Foggy wouldn’t change his mind after all this time. It was something that Matt looked forward too, Foggy all soft and warm against him in his tiny bed. Comfortable was not how he would describe it but home, something that felt so right.

Luckily, Foggy did still want it. They fell asleep that night in the clothes they had gone out in, a bad decision for the next morning but in the moment neither cared enough. As the hours went on they got closer and closer till Matt’s arm was slung around Foggy’s back and Foggy had intertwined their legs.

It was how it always should and would be, them together wishing to be nowhere else but with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
